Stampy's Lovely World
Stampy's Lovely World is a large and very creative world consisting of lots of buildings and mini-games. It is also Stampy's favourite world. The main Minecraft series published on the stampylonghead channel is set in this world, and has a count of over 255 episodes (December 24 2014). History Early Settlement Stampy's Lovely World was founded in episode 1 by Stampylongnose, (the current President). It is seen being founded in Episode 1, Welcome to Stampy's Lovely World. Houses The first home was made in Episode 1, 2nd Episode 2 and current house; Episode 5. First Helpers Craig, Longbow X99, and Ank55 were the first helpers. Expansion Over the 10s and 20s, Stampy's Lovely World grew to a humongous size. War From the beginning of Hit the Target's appearance, suspicion over Hit the Target and barking dogs ultimately led to the the first Stampan civil war. Lucky and Bread Stick were killed. There are several wars that occurred with the latest in the episode "Fight in Flight". Birth of the Funland Stampy's Golf Course was so popular, that Stampylonghead built more games and led to the world famous Stampy's Funland. More battles with Hit the Target Stampy also had these following battles *Revelation *The First Cake *Cat To The Future *Sinking Feeling *Ocean Adventure *Clone Calamity *Fight In Flight Space Program In Episode 81, Stampy started working on a rocket. In Episode 85 he went to the moon and said the famous words :This is one small step for Mr. Stampy Cat. Technological Advancement After more than 100 episodes oftyuewi7isuruio942 funland building stampy created a submarine, which is a big step for Stampy's Lovely World. Then, Stampy Created a cloning machine; which backfired so got destroyed. Contemporary history After episode 200, Stampy's Lovely World had the largest economical growth in history and is now one of the most famous Minecraft worlds alongside with neighbors DanTDMpire, and Mindcrack. Features Stampy's Lovely World has been built up for over 255 episodes, and in that time has gained many buildings, games, and areas, and it is still developing today. Most of what changes is seen in the main Minecraft series videos, and with the company of a Helper and a pet or two, he sets about designing and changing the landscape in some way. A well-known area of the world is Stampy's Funland which houses many minigames that he can play with his friends. Upon completing a game, he usually dedicates a video to a 'tournament' to decide who is 'champion' of the game. And usually Stampy has a minigame dedicated to a shop or house in his Funland. Another well-known area of the world is "Stampy's Main Street" which includes different shops and stores including Stampy's Hot Buns and Melon Moment. His villager Harrison works at the Pick-A-Pet Pet Shop. Geography, climate, and environment Stampy's Lovely World has many features and waterways the main one is the Ocean. It also has many hills and islands including Googlies Island. It is 1,890,561,764 square blocks. A not-known but important feature the lighthouse bay, is a bay near the lighthouse. The Stampy Mountains is a mountain range to the front of stampy's house. On episode 200, We discovered a continent near Stampy's Lovely World. Most of Stampy's Lovely World is a Snow Biome. Cityscape Stampy's Lovely World has many buildings, the most recognizable being his Music Tower, a part of Stampy's House. You Can also see the rest of his unmistakable home. You can also see many Shops and rides. Architecture Stampy's Lovely World varies beetween architectural styles but his house is typically Oak Wood and Sandstone. Demographics The official Population of Stampy's Lovely World is 47 a new helper appearing around-about 1 every 4 episodes. .]] Crime Stampy's Lovely World really does not have griefing or robberys.With only the googlies a mob little gang that causes trouble in the world.And Hit the Target as the master mind and main criminal in Stampy's Lovely World.And a few pigs that rob stuff. Language The Official language of Stampy's Lovely world is english even though there may be some helpers with a different language. Slangs: Googlies~ Creepers, skeletons, spiders, zombies....etc Religion Stampy eats cakes every morning for breakfast. Defense Weapons *Bows *Swords *Dispensers *Fire Dispensers *Lava *TNT Googlies Lee is responsible for attacking googlies helped by Stampy. Hit The Target L for Lee and Stampy And Squid are the main people for taking down Hit the Target. bubbachub5, x Bread Stick, Epic Big C, Long bow X99 also helped to kill Hit the Target in Unexpected Drama. Economy Stampy's Lovely World is known for having a good Economy. They have a 25% Unemployment Rate at a Population of Apr. 25. in Downtown is one of the most succesful employers in Stampy's Lovely World.]] Stampy's Lovely World's GDP is 5.94 trillion diamons, 14 trillion gold. Culture Music On many occasions has a game in his Funland had a noteblock song; especially It's A Lovely World After All By WeeWeeGaming. WeeWeeGaming WeeWeeGaming is one of the best noteblock musician (along with Yves Lenaerts who made music for CaptainSparkelz Revenge). Historic Sites and Monuments *Googlies Island *Stampy's Funland *Lighthouse Literature & Arts Stampy's Lovely World has one Art Museum located in the Lighthouse, Lighthouse Art Gallery. He also has a Theatre that plays Plays, Movies, and holds Parties and Events. Food SLW has many different food types, most notable being cake. Sports Stampy's Lovely World has two sports teams Stampy also makes up various sports and sometimes plays other sports like Splegg, Parkour, and Basketball. He also makes up Teams for his Funland. Agriculture Farmland in Stampy's Lovely World is among one of the richest in all of the Minecraft Worlds. It can grow anything including wheat, potatoes, carrots, pumpkins, melons, mushrooms and even Nether Wart imported from the, you know where, The Nether! Stampy's Lovely World also has domesticated many animals. Sheep, cows, chickens, pigs, doggies, kitties, and even the exotic Mooshroom! But they have very cool names. Sheep- Woolys. Cows- Moo Moos. And Pigs- Piggy Wigs. They provide food, wool, and transportation. Only pigs are used for transportation. Education There is a school in the Downtown District which teaches 4 subjects. Combat is taught by Stampy Cooking is taught by Lee Swimming is taught by Sqaishey Flower Arrangements is taught by Amy Lee Transportation The Tree Train is the main mode of Transportation in Stampy's Lovely World. He also has a long Bike/Walk Path to everywhere in his world. Energy Redstone is the main source of energy in SLW which has 56% of the world's redstone reserves. Science and Technology SLW is high on technology. Stampy Cat was the first cat on the moon and most things are powered by redstone these days. SLW is one of the most technologically advanced Minecraft World in history. Today, Stampy's Lovely World still strives to invent contraptions to advance every cat, bear, dog, squid, and duck in his world. Health The Hospital is the main hospital in SLW which is in Downtown. And also there is a 2nd Hospital called The Emergency Igloo. His hospital has helped dogs chill out, create cool and rather strange potions, and cure 2 zombie villagers in his "Not All Bad Zombie Lab'. Gallery Melonmoment.png|The Melon Moment Fruit Stand in Downtown Minecraft Xbox - Stampy's Hot Buns 91-0.jpg|Stampy's Hot Buns new World Headquarters in Downtown Epic Big C.jpg|Chloe in Stampy's Funland, the number one Tourist Attraction in Stampy's Lovely World Stampy's Bedroom.jpg|Stampylongnose in his Bedroom. Sos.jpg|Stampy and Longbow X99 on the SS Stampy Evil Mr.Porkchop.jpg|Stampy's Helpers in the Love Garden Ester.png|Ester in Stampy's House Cake Thief.jpg|Lee and Bengy in the Playful Po Po Station